


Good as New

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had met a few sweeps ago, and she had surprised him with such a thoughtful gift. It was not just a gift though. It was a promise of friendship and support. Since then he had neglected this promise, and he feared how his friend would react. However, Tanore is much more understanding than most people realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good as New

With a slight frown, Persef pulled the small box down from its safe place. Dusting its lid carefully, he looked down at its once-polished surface, silently regretting that he hadn’t taken better care of it. It was precious to him after all.

“I..I’m not sure what happened, but it doesn’t play anymore..” the teal-blood mumbled, unable to meet his friend’s eye. Tanore responded with a gentle smile, holding out her hand to take the music box.

“You need not worry, Persef. I am sure it just needs some adjustments.” She spoke calmly, as always, and inspected the device. Opening the compartment to the mechanism itself, she nodded to herself as if she had expected what she saw. Persef leaned forward, trying to get a better view.

“Will it be alright..?” Hope glimmered in his eye as he looked to Tanore.

“With just a bit of maintenance, yes.”

Persef smile, relieved, and the jade-blood retrieved the proper tools from her sylladex and began working. Within a matter of minutes, the music box was handed back to him. It gleamed as it had the first day he saw it, and turning the key prompted that familiar tune from its inner chamber. 

After placing it aside gently, he embraced the other excitedly. He felt a slight jolt of surprise from Tanore, but she returned the hug without much hesitation. Lingering there, he could swear he heard another song, but it was too faint to be recognizable. Somehow it seemed simultaneously close and far away. When he closed his eyes though, it brought forth beautiful images in his mind. Somehow he felt that it was her song, and that it had always been there.


End file.
